This invention relates to a chucking device and, more particularly, to an assembly for mounting a core on a mandrel.
In the manufacture and the utilization of web material, such as rolls of paper, film, plastic and the like, it is necessary that the web of material be wound on or unwound from a hollow cylindrical core. This core must somehow be quickly and easily mountable upon a mandrel which may be free spinning or driven with or without a clutching system.
There have been many quick mounting or chucking systems developed and used, but these systems unfortunately tend to become expensive, complicated, and in many cases, somewhat difficult to use. Furthermore, many such systems can be used only upon a given diameter core. If another diameter core is to be used, several or more of the parts comprising the chucking assembly must be replaced. Another problem encountered with these prior art chucking assemblies is that often a wrench is required in order to sufficiently tighten the assembly such that the core is locked tightly onto the mandrel.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to obviate many of the disadvantages of the prior art core chucking assemblies.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved core chucking assembly that is easy to use.
A futher object of this invention is to provide an improved core chucking assembly that can be used with different sized cores.